Mision: zombie
by villanita7294
Summary: Parecía una mañana tranquila hasta que Nanoha bajo a la cocina a prepararse un café…. Pasen y lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila, como cualquier otra, hasta que un grito desesperado se escuchó desde la cocina.

-HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Me levante lo más rápido que pude, tropezando con todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso, hasta que llegue al lugar de donde provino el grito.

-¿Qué pasa Nanoha?!-

-hippp hipp- Nanoha se encontraba volteada hacia la alacena, al parecer llorando.

- ¿Nanoha?- pregunte y ella volteo lentamente hacia mí con una cara de extrema tristeza como si de un niño que perdió su juguete favorito se tratara- ¿estás bien?-

-hipp,,, ya… no ….hay…hipp hipp-

-¿ya no hay que?- pregunte con algo de desesperación al no saber a qué se referia.

-ya…no..hay…..hipp hipp…. CAFÉ!- dijo esto último seguido con un llanto desbordante.

-aaaa…eso era…no te preocupes- le dije mientras caminaba hacia el compartimiento secreto de la cocina- aquí hay ma…..¿Nanoha?... NANOHA!- cuando volteé ella salió prácticamente por el techo de la casa volando.

-NANOHA!- Salí volando tras ella pero la perdí de vista, diablos, nunca pensé que me superara en velocidad.

Continúe buscando en los alrededores, era un día nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría llover. Baje a caminar por las calles, lo curioso es que no se miraba ni un alma, todo está solo.

-disculpe señor, señor..- le gritaba a lo que al parecer era un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas hacia mí- disculpe, sabe de casualidad por porque las calles están tan….. ¿Señor?-

Cuando el señor se volteo parecía un… un … ¿zombie?- ¿pero qué rayos?

-CAFEEEEEE- grito la ahora extraña persona con cara de no haber tenido una buena mañana.

-BUUAAAA!- Salí corriendo y mientras más avanzaba salían más zombies por todas las calles, todos gritando lo mismo: CAFÉ!

Llegue a un callejón y no tuve más remedio que salir volando a buscar ayuda. Toda Midchilda parecía raccoon city.

Al llegar a la unidad 6 me encontré con lo mismo, las puertas estaban bloqueadas por aglomeramientos de zombies, así que decidí entrar por alguna ventana. Pase por la oficina de Hayate y la mire intentando contener la horda que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de su oficina. Entre y se quedó sorprendida por un momento hasta que reacciono.

-Fate-chan!- Grito- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¿Por qué la gente actúa como maniaca?!- decía esto mientras empujaba su escritorio contra la puerta.

-no lo sé!, esta mañana me levante al escuchar a Nanoha gritar, pero cuando llegue a ella estaba llorando porque no había café y después salió volando-

-eso es extraño- respondio Hayate.

-y eso no es nada, cuando salí por ella mire a toda la gente actuando igual-

-esto ya es un caso serio, me siento como en una de las películas de residente vil… no sabes si hay algún sobreviviente más de este apocalipsis?-

-pues no he visto a nadie más-

PLASS PLASS se escucharon unos golpes fuertes en la puerta, quien quiera que haya sido debe ser muy fuerte, siguieron golpeando hasta que la puerta fue destruida dejando ver una figura alta y con largo cabello…. ¿rosa?...

-SIGNUM!- gritaron a coro las dos

-Signum que bueno que llegaste pensamos que ya no quedaba nad…- decía Hayate mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella-

-ESPERA HAYATE- grito Fate jalándola del brazo para evitar el golpe que venía directo hacia ella.

-JODER, SIGNUM TAMBIEM!-

-VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!- tome a Hayate de la mono y saltamos por la ventana, me aleje con ella lo más rápido que pude en el momento en el que mire un destello rosa de la oficina. Active mi Impulse Form y perdimos a Signum de vista. Aterrice en lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy a la gente?! Como es posible que la falta de café les afecte tanto?-

-de hecho no hay ni una solo gota de café en toda Midchilda, tampoco hay en grano-

-quien quiera que haya hecho esto… lo hace para fastidiarnos la vida- bufo hayate.

-aquí la verdadera incógnita es ¿Por qué desaparecer el café?¿que ganarían con eso?-

-en eso tienes razón- se tiro al pasto-

-¿Qué haremos ahora?, todas las personas están como zombies-

-no lo sé, lo único que podemos hacer seria buscar a los que no se ven afectados por esto del café… RAYOS! ME OLVIDE POR COMPLETO DE ALI!-

-¿Alicia?, te puedo asegurar que ese monstro rubio se las arreglará para salir con vida de esto-

-como te atreves a llamar a si a tu propia hermana!-

-hum, ella misma se ganó ese apodo a pulso-

-pero es la cosita más linda del universo!-

-no exageres Hayate-

- no estoy exagerando-

-jaja bueno, ahora debemos elaborar una estrategia para arreglar todo esto-

-se me ocurre ir a las instalaciones del señor Evans-

-¿Evans?- pregunte.

-sí, él es el dueño de la compañía encargada de la distribución de café en toda Mochila-

-eso no lo sabía-

-pues ahora lo sabes, anda vamos, él debe tener suficiente café para darle a todos los afectados de la ciudad-

-si-

Hayate activo su barrier jacket y nos dirigimos hacia la empresa del señor Evans.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a la compañía del señor Evans nos dimos cuenta de que estaba totalmente en ruinas, bajamos para ver si había alguien por los alrededores pero nada apareció.

-¿Qué clase de monstro haría esto?- pregunto Hayate con una expresión dramática.

Estábamos totalmente impactadas por el estado en el que se encontraba el gran edificio. Caminamos un rato entre los escombros hasta que dimos con algo.

-Mira Hayate, entre esos escombros parece haber alguien-

Corrimos hacia el montículo de escombros y empezamos a quitarlos, bajo ellos se encontraba un hombre ya mayor con una barba blanca larga y alborotada.

-coff coff – tocio el pobre hombre.

-señor ¿se encuentra usted bien?- quería asegurarme de que no tuviera algún problema mayor.

-arrghh si, coff coff, muchas gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Jeremias, Jeremias Evans a su servicio- saludo el anciano.

-¿Evans?- preguntamos al unísono Hayate y yo.

-jajaja sí, yo soy el dueño del famoso café reconocido "Evans Coffee" para alegrarles sus mañanas-

-pues mire señor que hoy no me alegro la mañana-contesto Hayate con intenciones de ahorcar al señor.

-Hayate! No seas grosera con el pobre hombre-

-hum- se voltio Hayate indignada.

-discúlpela señor Evans, es que hoy no tuvo un buen día, pero dígame ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?-

-mmm pues, no recuerdo mucho, todo paso tan rápido, solo tengo un breve recuerdo de una gran bola de energía viniendo directo hacia mi desde la ventana de mi oficina, yo acababa de llegar cuando paso todo-

-¿gran bola de energía?¿acaso habrá sido Nanoha?- cuestiono Hayate.

-¿Nanoha? No creo, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como est…..-Hayate me miro con una expresión de "¿estas segura?"-bueno está bien es una probabilidad tomando en cuenta el estado en el que estaba cuando la perdí de vista esta mañana. Señor Evans ¿Cómo a qué hora fue el ataque?.

-fue a las mmmm… 4am-

-hummm, las 4am, Nanoha se despertó a las 5, así que no pudo haber sido ella-

-huy si protejo a mi amorcito- se burló Hayate-

-ya deja de molestarme con eso- le di un codazo.

-jajaj ya pues, y cuénteme señor Evans, ¿tiene usted enemigos o algo por el estilo?¿alguna persona a la que no le agrade?-

-pues no, todos son muy amables con migo-

-me lo temí, bueno ahora lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro-

-está bien-

-yo lo llevare, Fate-chan tu encárgate de buscar más pistas, en cuanto lo ponga a salvo nos encontramos en el mismo punto del bosque al que llegamos, ok-

-de acuerdo-

Nos separamos, me encontraba sobre volando la ciudad escondiéndome entre las nubes para no toparme con una Signum baja en niveles de cafeína. Baje en la azotea de un edificio hasta que recordé algo muy… pero MUY importante.

-VIVIO!, como rayos pude olvidarla- volé lo más rápido que pude hasta la unidad 6.

Al llegar, me encontré con un gran número de zombies tirados en el suelo, al parecer agotados, y también cráteres que según mi criterio fueron provocados por Signum cuando activo su barrier jacket y salió a perseguirnos.

Corrí hasta la habitación de Nanoha y mía, pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie.

-houuu Vivio ¿Dónde estás?- me deje caer de rodillas en el piso hasta que escuche una voz en mi mente.

_-Hola?! Alguien me escucha?! Contesten!- _me tarde un poco en reconocer la voz

-_Vita! Heres tú?!-_

_-Fate! Pensé que también te habías zombificado- _

_-yo no, pero Nanoha si, ¿dime dónde estás?- _

_-estamos en uno de los bunquers subterráneos en el sector 23 fuera de Midchilda-_

_-¿estamos?¿quién más está contigo?-_

_-pues Erio, Karo, Rein, Einhart y Vivio-_

_-qué alivio.. Espera ¿Stratos esta con ustedes?- vamos Fate no es momento de actuar como un padre celosito porque su pequeñita anda con alguien._

_-sí, de hecho ella salvo a Vivio de la horda zombie- rayos ahora estoy agradecida con ella.. DE POR VIDA!_

_-de acuerdo, voy para allá, en cuanto le avise a Hayate-_

_-Hayate-chan! ¿Está bien?- _

_-sí, vamos en seguida-_

_-ok-_

Corte la comunicación y me dirigí hasta el bosque.

-HAYATEEEEE-

-¿Qué pasa Fate-chan?-

-logre localizar a Vita, esta con Erio, Karo, Rein, Einhart y Vivio en el sector 23-

-mm sé dónde es, vallamos de inmediato-

-si-

Salimos volando del bosque con dirección al sector 23 cuando a lo lejos en el cielo miramos una gran concentración de energía.

-NO PUEDE SER….. – me congele al ver eso.

-ACASO ESO ES…..?-

-SLB…. BLASTER 3 ! ….MUEVETE HAYATE!-

Volamos lo más rápido que pudimos, estábamos a escasos segundos de llegar al bunquer donde se encontraban Vita y los demás.

-ABRAN LA PUERTA!- grito Hayate mientras golpeaba con una decesperación brutal.

La puerta se abrió y en cuanto entramos y cerramos la puerta se escuchó un gran estallido que hizo temblar la tierra como si se tratara de un 9,0-9,9 en la Escala de Richter.

-demonios! Tenemos que para esto ya! Nanoha es un peligro para la humanidad!.-

-nunca pensé…. Ver ese ataque… con ese nivel…. De nuevo- dije algo agitada, digamos que le tengo un pánico al SLB.

-pues ya vez que si-

-valla que estas cosas resisten muy bien las inclemencias por las que pasan-

-muajajajaj pues claro! No por nada invertí un buen dinero en construir estas cosas-

-¿tu? ¿Invertir? Pero si eres una tacaña compulsiva, ¿recuerdas cuando te llego la cuenta de los daños causados por Nanoha en la estación de policía en donde me tenían detenida?-

-Fate-chan eso es de otra historia-

-jaja bien-

-HAYATE-CHAN!- corría Vita y Rein gritando.

-Vita! Rein! Qué bueno que se encuentran bien-

-Fate-mama!-

-Vivio! Mi princesita, ¿estás bien? ¿Los zombies feos no te hicieron daño?-

-no, gracias a Ein-chan- sonrió mi pequeña.

Voltee a ver a Einhart, desvió la mirada, tenía toda la cara roja.

-gracias por ayudar a mi hija- le sonreí.

-humm.. De nada- dijo en voz baja pero alcance a escucharla.

Nanoha dice que ella y Vivio le recuerdan mucho a nosotras de pequeñas.

Paso un rato mientras revisábamos las provisiones que había en el bunquer, después hablamos sobre el tema de los zombies de arriba.

-muy bien, es hora de charlar sobre el problema al que nos enfrentamos- empezó Hayate muy seria- hasta el momento sabemos que la causa de los zombies es la falta de su dosis matutina de café, producto que se encuentra en este momento erradicado de todos los lugares en los que lo vendían, también que la empresa productora de este producto fue total mente reducida a escombros por lo que al parecer fue un mago o maga-

Hayate continúo hablando sobre todo lo sucedido hasta donde nos encontramos ahora.

-¿ustedes no vieron nada raro o algo sospechoso?- les pregunte a Erio y Karo.

-pues no- contesto Karo

-yo tampoco vi nada raro Fate-san- hablo Erio.

-bien, agrr, esto parece el crimen perfecto!- grite.

-calma Fate-chan, ya verás que pronto daremos con el o los responsables de esto,…. Ahora solo tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál?-

-cómo es que a nosotras no nos afectó la desaparición del café?-

-pues a como lo miro yo, no nos afecta porque no somos tan adictas a el… por ejemplo yo no lo requiero tanto, duermo muy bien y siempre amanezco descansada.-

-jajajaja si, como no vas a despertar bien si pareces marmota-

-es.. eso no es cierto!-

-Fate-mama, la tía Hayate tiene razón, duermes demasiado-

-Vivio, apoyame-

-lo vez Fate-chan, no soy la única que piensa eso-

-hummmm-

-y que haremos ahora Hayate-chan?- pregunto Vita.

-lo único que se me ocurre es revisar todas las cámaras de seguridad que aun funcionen en toda la ciudad, tal vez ellas hayan logrado captar algo sospechoso tomando en cuenta el día de ayer y hoy-

-buena idea Hayate-

-jejeje lo sé-

-bien, entonces en marcha-

-yo también voy- respondió Vita.

-ok, Erio, Karo, Rein, Einhart y Vivio quédense aquí, regresaremos en cuanto encontremos algo importante-

Los cinco asistieron, Hayate, Vita y yo nos separamos para así poder revisar la mayor cantidad de cámaras en el área.

Llevábamos mas de 3 horas revisando cuando recibimos un mensaje de Vita.

-¿Qué sucede Vita?- contesto Hayate.

-he encontrado algo sospechoso en las grabaciones del día de ayer en el área comercial de la ciudad-

-vamos enseguida-

Contestamos Hayate y yo mientras nos dirigíamos con Vita.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Hayate y yo salimos volando hacia la zona comercial de Midchilda para encontrarnos con Vita, todo iba de maravilla hasta que…

-hummm , no recuerdo que existieran edificios voladores… -

-Hayate…...esos no son edificios voladores….-

-….. ¿QUE?!-

-ESTAMOS DESCENDIENDO!- no pude evitar gritarlo.

-y.. y .. ¿Pero? , Qué? .. ¿Por qué?- se cuestionaba mi mapache compañera mientras intentaba elevarse sin resultado alguno.

Seguimos bajando hasta que tocamos el suelo….

-¿Hayate?-

-¿si Fate?-

-creo que… debemos correr por nuestras vidas-

-¿he?-

De la nada empezaron a salir zombies por todos lados, por los callejones, alcantarillas, ventanas…

-MAQUINAS EXPENDEDORAS-

-maqui.. ¿Qué? .. Hayate! Déjame narrar la historia!-

-jajajajaja ta bueno ta bueno continua-

En fin, empezaron a perseguirnos, salimos corriendo, pero entre más camino recorríamos salían más y más por todos los lugares recónditos de la ciudad.

-PARA ESTAR FALTOS DE CAFÉ SE MUEVEN RAPIDO!-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaba Hayate mientras, en un vago intento de autodefensa, lanzaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso hacia la horda de zombies tras nosotras.

-Ha- ya- TE!—bubuabuaudffasd…. HABER SI VAS PRACTICANDO MAS TU PUNTERIA Y DEJAS DE TIRARME TODA ESA BASURA A MI MAPACHE DEL DEMONIO!-

-lo sientoooooo!-

Llegamos hasta un punto en el que ya no había escapatoria, un callejón.

-NOOOOOO!-

-QUIERES CALMARTE YA MAPACHE!- le decía a Hayate mientras intentaba ver cómo salir de este problema.

-NO QUIERO MORIR ASI!- decía mientras golpeaba la pared con su dispositivo-SOY MUY JOVEN Y HERMOSA… pero sobre todo Hermosa.. PARA MORIR ASI!-

-CONTROLATE Y PIENSA!-

Los zombies estaban cada vez más cerca de nosotras, ahora caminando a paso lento como dándonos a entender que ya no había ninguna salida.

-COMANZELA A ELLA PRIMERO! –

-¿HAYATE?!- prácticamente me tomo como escudo humano.

-DICEN QUE LAS ALTAS Y RUBIAS SABEN MEJOR QUE LAS CASTAñAS!-

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS HAYATE DEJA DE….- algo estaba empezando a ponerse raro- Hayate, los zombies….-

-NO QUIERO MORIR DEVORADA POR UN MONTON DE….- no pude evitarlo y le di un zape.- hayyyyyyyyyy eso dolió perversa rubia…-

-Hayate mira!-

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-parece que están retrocediendo-

-¿pero por qué?-

Los zombies, así como rápido llegaron se fueron con una cara de espanto marca titánica.

-SI! CORRAN A ESCONDERSE DE NOSOTRAS PEDAZOS DE MUERTOS DESCAFEINADOS!- Hayate y sus insultos después de lloriquear como una niñita.

-estamos salvadas!- gritamos al unísono mientras hacíamos un especie de baile de la victoria hasta que….

-¿Hayate?-

-¿Qué pasa Fate?-

- tengo la impresión de que alguien nos observa- me quede congelada, no podía ni respirar y entonces recordé quien me provocaba esta sensación….. Lentamente, por inercia, voltee hacia arriba del muro que bloqueaba nuestro paso y fue entonces cuando comprendí…. Comprendí el por qué los zombies corrieron de una manera despavorida, ….. Allí estaba….. Sobre el muro, el cabello alborotado, una respiración entrecortada y un aura de ultratumba que podía revivir y luego rematar a los muertos una y otra vez… era como presenciar al mismísimo demonio…. Era….

-¿NANOHA?!- gritamos juntas con una clara expresión de miedo.

Nanoha empezó a flotar lentamente hasta quedar frente a nosotras mientras nos apuntaba con raising heart.

_-Sorry Sir.. i dont want to do this-_escuche decir a raising heart antes de lanzarnos un Divine Buster.

-KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritamos Hayate y yo.

En un intento desesperado de salvar nuestras vidas logramos esquivar el rayo, haciendo que este impactara con el muro.

-CORRE HAYATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Nos escabullirnos entre la nueve de polvo que resulto de la destrucción del muro haciendo el menor ruido posible para que Nanoha no pudiera seguirnos. Mientas nos alejábamos por un momento creí escuchar un rugido tipo Goodzilla proveniente desde donde nos encontramos con la muerte por un instante.

-POR UN MOMENTO Y YA NO LA CONTABAMOS!... definitivamente tenemos que encontrar al responsable de todo este alboroto y …. LLENARLO DE GOLPES HASTA QUE SE ARREPIENTA DE TODOS SUS PECADOS!- Grito Hayate al borde de la desesperación.

Llegamos a la zona comercial, algo sucias y cansadas por la corretiza del siglo que nos pegaron los zombies y por el susto de muerte que nos provocó Nanoha.

Ya más calmadas caminamos hasta llegar al centro de seguridad en donde Vita se encontraba. Entramos y subimos las escaleras para llegar al piso 17 en donde tenían todo el equipo de monitores.

-Vita!- corrió Hayate a abrazar a la pequeña guerrera.

-HAYATE! DEJA…. DE…. ABRAZARME … ASI! ,,,,- decía Vita mientras intentaba no morir asfixiada.

-y bien Vita, ¿qué era lo que querías mostrarnos?- le pregunte sin más.

- así… revisando en las grabaciones de las últimas 3 semanas.. encontré algo sospechoso, miren- en seguida Vita puso la primera grabación.- todo parece normal hasta que aparece este sujeto encapuchado con lentes negros, el aparece en todas las grabaciones a la misma hora y en los mismos lugares-este tipo no tiene vida social o qué?-y lo que me pareció aún más extraño fue la grabación de ayer por la tarde.. El tipo se queda mirando hacia una de las cámaras y sonríe!, como diciendo nunca me atraparan-

En efecto ese sujeto parecía el culpable de todo este desastre, pero… ¿Cómo estar seguras de que él era?, que tal si era solo un civil cualquiera tentando su suerte?.

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh…

My Little Pony

Antes no conocía la amistad

(My Little Pony)

Pues la magia es algo tan especial…..

-JAJAJAJJAAaaaaaa lo siento es mi celular, bueno?- contesto el móvil Hayate.

_-hola… jejeje veo que ya revisaron las grabaciones de seguridad… jajaja-_

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hayate con un tono de voz muy serio.

_-jajajajajajja, pues veras…. Soy alguien que busca venganza-_

_-_venganza ¿Por qué?!-

_-muy pronto lo sabrán-_

Bip bip bip bip bip

-El maldito me colgó!-

-como pudo obtener tu número de celular?-

-no lo sé… pero…este caso será muy difícil de resolver-

**Mientras tanto… no muy lejos… una chica se carcajeaba como loca.**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Muy pronto lograre vengarme por lo que me hicieron-

-no crees que estas exagerando?- le contesto la otra chica que se encontraba con ella.

-mmmm…. No… jajajaja-

-y que harás cuando te descubran todo el numerito?-

-descubrirme? A mí? NUNCA! Ya todo está perfectamente planeado para que nadie sospeche de mí-

-si tú lo dices-

…**.**

XD hola! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi fic y también por todos los reviews que me escribieron n.n eso siempre me anime mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Espero no decepcionarlos con los próximos capítulos de esta alocada historia sin sentido XD.


End file.
